french_song_contestfandomcom-20200216-history
French Song Contest 06
|supervisor=French ESC |cities=30 |debuting= |returning= |withdrawing= |system=ESC style |winning_entry= If You Only Anna Leone |image2 = |caption1 = Slogan : "Red"|venue = Zénith Amiens Métropole}}Previous edition: French Song Contest #05 Following edition: French Song Contest #07 ---- The sixth edition of the French Song Contest will be hold in Amiens following Amiens victory during the fifth edition. All cities which took part in the fifth edition are back and one guest city will debut making the number of participants equal to 30, the biggest in the history of the contest. Two semi-finals of 14 cities occured to determine which 7 cities in each semi-final would join Amiens, the host, and the guest city Montreal, in the final. 7 cities will qualify for the Grand Final in each semi-final. won the contest with 152 points. The host was the runner-up with 134 points. closed the podium with 105 points. Slogan & logo For the first time, anthem choose by the supervisor is not a material thing, but one color... the red ! Everything was thought about the guest city.. Montreal. Indeed, the red leaf is the Canada's symbol and by the way, the logo of the sixth edition. Guest city This is the big originality of the edition. The executive supervisor announced that a guest city would debut in Amiens for the sixth French Song Contest. He revealed on the 27th of October that the other cities will actually decide which guest will debut between 5 foreign cities with a strong connection with French languages : Bruxelles (Belgium), Luxembourg (Luxembourg), Monaco (Monaco), Genève (Switzerland) & Montreal (Canada). The choice has been made in a shape of a poll where everyone was able to vote, through two rounds .It was announced on the 31th October that Montréal (Canada) will debut as a guest city automatically qualified for the Grand Final of the contest. First round ;Color key Qualified to the Final Round After two days of votes, 2 of them qualified for the final round. Final round ;Color key Qualified the French Song Contest The two most voted cities from the first round battle for the last time to announce which one will compete in the Grand Final of the sixth French Song Contest in Amiens. Local Selections (NF) By videos * held a Local Selection called ''The Next Flop'' with videos, introducing 4 artists from 4 different DOM-TOM from three continents. The show concluded by the winning of Anna Leone and "If You Only" representing Guadeloupe with 72 points. * held a Local Selection with videos named ''Destination Amiens'' containing 5 songs fighting for a place in the sixth French Song Contest. The show concluded by the winnning of Marina d'Amico and the song "Feelings" with 100 points. * held a Local Selection putting 6 songs in competition called "Les Victoires Lyonnaises", concluding by the winning of Petite Meller with the song "Baby Love" by 69% of the votes. By polls * held a Local Selection putting 5 songs in competition, concluding by the winning of Damien Lauretta and the song "Dreamin' " with 79% of the votes. * held a Local Selection containing 2 slightly different entries, Pop music VS Viking music, concluding by the winning of the band SKÁLD and their song "Rún" with 82% of the votes. * held a Local Selection a bit different from others because the singer is already known: Woodkid returned after being the runner-up of the third French Song Contest. Two songs of Woodkid fought, concluding by the winning the song "Run Boy Run". * held a Local Selection exclusively with the french DJ Martin Solveig. 4 songs competed, concluding with the victory of the song "All Stars" feat. ALMA with 53% of votes. * held a Local selection called "A Song for La Rochelle" between two songs respectively "Floppy & Old" and "Catchy & New", concluding with the victory of the duet Galantis '''& the singer Uffie''' with the song "Spaceship". They're winning with 83% of votes. Returning artists Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 14 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final, two are in English and the twelve other are in French (with portuguese words in the Nantes's song). will vote in the semi-final. Second Semi-Final Out of the 14 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final, nine are in English, two are in French. and one in Old Noise. The parisian and Metz's songs includes english chorus between french lyrics. will vote in the semi-final. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last This Grand Final is the biggest so far with 16 cities fought to win the sixth French Song Contest : the seven qualified cities from the first semi-final, the seven from the second semi-final. You can add the host Amiens who win the previous contest in Brest. And also the guest canadian city : Montreal. Category:Editions